


My everything

by cobain_fetus



Category: Nirvana (Band)
Genre: Drabble, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-29
Updated: 2019-03-29
Packaged: 2019-12-26 02:40:23
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 159
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18274127
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cobain_fetus/pseuds/cobain_fetus





	My everything

He was never happy. Dave wished he could make him happy. Every time he tried it was just a failed attempt. He knew why he was upset. He was upset because he didn't think he could live up to what the world wanted of him. But he really could, he could be whoever he wanted to be. 

Dave cuddled up next to his boyfriend and took the cigarette away from his lips.

"Kurt, I love you." he said, getting nothing more than Kurt blankly staring ahead of him.

"Yeah, I know. But how could you? I'm just a worthless junkie." he whispered.

Dave put out the cigarette and held onto his boyfriend's face forcing him to look into his eyes.

"Don't you dare say that ever again. You are priceless. You're my- my everything. And I love you and everything about you. Do you hear me?"

Kurt nodded and leaned onto Dave's chest, finally feeling like maybe he's right.


End file.
